Dead or Lie
Dead or Lie began on September 21, 2018, and ended on February 25, 2019. It is based on Danganronpa and [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resident_Evil Resident Evil]. Criminals and evil-doers from all reaches of the Multiverse are taken captive by the mysterious Overseer, their location and fate unknown, with only one another to rely on. It was hosted by Atomic Knight, Ver, Yun Lee, and Jeremi, and can be found here. Participants * Akande Ogundimu * Akira Nishikiyama * Albert Wesker * Ashe Bradley * Candi Cottonswirl * Cinder Fall * Dagran * Dhaos * Envy * Esdeath * Hela * Izuru Kamukura * Larxene * Lucy * Mael Radec * Megatron * Nathan Prescott * Pyke * RK-900 * Saix * Sally Boyle * Sera Himeura * Space Phantom * Taral * Thaal Sinestro Other Characters * Acht (AI) * Ashley Barton * Azrael * Bossk * Bruce Wayne * Catherine Chun (AI) * Christopher Weiss * Doopliss * Drei (AI) * Jasper * Kokichi Oma * Marian Slingeneyer * Mariska * Matt Miller * Medb * Moira O'Deorain * Monokuma * Nadine Chandrawinata * Necalli * Pheros (AI) * Rattlor * Shan Yu * Tarn * Thor * Yggdrasil Chapter Details Prologue - "Penal Colony" The participants wake up in individual cells with no memory of how they came to be there, all with unusual electronic bracelets on their wrists. Though some begin bickering, most conversation is surprisingly pleasant, and android RK-900 chooses a name for himself, Will Nines. Suddenly, a woman calling herself The Overseer speaks to them all from their bracelets, telling them they are scum, and giving them the choice between A or B without telling them what they are choosing. The majority picks A, and The Overseer allows everyone to leave their cells for the next room, but not before Thaal Sinestro and Hela have a physical altercation. As the group moves on, The Overseer tells them all that they will be playing a game where they all must work together. Their first puzzle is a room showing signs of decay and death, where they find the corpse of a soldier who fell ill of dome sickness, and a noxious substance. While Candi Cottonswirl and Sera Himeura are able to move on ahead before the ladder up breaks, a few others are able to enter a door on the ground level of the room. Down that hallway, they meet Cole MacGrath and Kokichi Oma, two other participants in The Overseer's game. Cole explains that their group chose B, and wound up in a deathtrap that killed all others save for them. As the other end is a dead end, they return and make a rope out of tarps in the room to climb up, which hold until Megatron climbs up last. Further into the facility are hints at what it used to be, such as hospital beds, healing herbs, and old broken science equipment. Some old files reveal that this place used to be a quarantine facility in order to treat some horrible disease, but has long since been abandoned. A few participants try to theorize what The Overseer's overall goal is, while others continue to argue with each other. Will gives Nathan Prescott a pistol found on the dead soldier, and later the bullets, while he takes the healing herbs and Candi and Sera take the first aid kits. As everyone continues up a spiral scaffolding to a door at the top of the room, a mine cart barrels towards them all. Some attempt to get over the cart, others try to either ride it or break the tracks. A few try to stop it or merely slow it, and Akande Ogundimu is knocked off the scaffolding momentarily. Fortunately, everyone makes it unscathed, and are all able to continue on into an elevator waiting for them behind the door. Chapter 1 - "Tower" The elevator takes them all into the lobby of what is revealed to be a modern tower, though the tower has been vandalized and boarded up. Taral is there, unconcsious and with a bracelet, and the Overseer informs the group that he is their last ally. As they try to break the barriers or investigate further, the group sets off traps, such as an electric arrow that shocks Megatron, and an explosion that injures a few others, Will receiving the brunt of the damage. Everyone else remains uninjured, and once traps are cleared away, they move up higher into the tower. Cole goes on ahead, and on the next floor they find him in a struggle with an archer. The Overseer announces they have met someone on an opposing team and that forbidden actions are now activated. Everyone receives a forbidden action known only to them on their bracelet, and witness the results of disobeying it: as the archer attacks Cole, a Space Phantom disguised as Loki Laufeyson is poisoned and killed, his body changing into his true form. The archer introduces herself as Nadine, and tries to form an alliance with the group. She explains that four teams were brought here to an abandoned city two weeks ago. The first team that woke up took over the city, decimating Nadine's team. The third team to arrive allowed Nadine and the four other remaining teammates to retreat to the tower, where they set up traps in case the others tried to attack. She asks the group for their help, as the other two teams are quite dangerous, and the group agrees. Nadine leads the group to the rest of her team, which includes tech expert Matt Miller, doctor and a colleague of Akande's, Moira O'Deorain, bounty hunter and trapper Bossk, and leader Ashley Barton. They tell the group more about their situation, including details about the other teams: the Riders, who created weaponized vehicles, and the Others, the first team whose whereabouts are currently unknown. Bossk has a plot to take all Riders out at once, as they work in a pack, and the group agrees to help. Chapter 2 - "The Riders" Bossk and the others on the Tower team lay out their plan to take out the Riders. Revealing a brochure of the city, they explain that Bossk has explosives set up that will level some buildings when the Riders are lured into the area. They suggest splitting up into three groups: one, led by Ashley and Bossk to engage the Riders and bring them to their trap, the second led by Nadine and Matt to go to the abandoned mall and look for food and supplies, and the third led by Moira to investigate an old factory up north to see if there are any weapons or hint of the Others, as their base is currently unknown. The main group heads off into the city, towards the police station where, according to Ashley and Bossk, the Riders have their base. Sure enough, they find the weaponized vehicles parked outside, which Larxene wastes no time in attacking with lightning. A motorcycle explodes, which brings the Riders out. There is a brief standoff, which turns out to be a distraction as a truck attempts to plow through the group. The leader of the Riders, Medb, allows her team to fight as she makes an escape in the truck, but is quickly subdued by Candi and Megatron who give chase. Meanwhile, those in the brawl manage an upper hand of the Riders, and steal some of their vehicles in order to provoke them into giving chase. The Riders fall for it, and are led into Bossk's trap. Their goal acheived, the group heads off to rendezvous with the group at the mall. At the mall, only Will joins Nadine and Matt, and their search is rather fruitless, only able to find some hoodies and a possible weapon in a dumbbell. The main group reunites with them as Matt suddenly goes missing; a trail of blood leads them to a supply closet, which leads them into the city sewers. There they find Matt bloodied and tied up, and as Nadine runs to help him, a bomb goes off that kills both and stuns the others. Once they regain their footing, they find themselves face to face with The Batman Who Laughs, a member of the Others. Meanwhile, the small group going to the factory must travel through a forest to get there, and Nishiki trips on something as they pass through some bushes. Upon arriving at the factory, they find an abandoned Rider vehicle and signs of a struggle, as well as a room with a stockade of weapons. Ashe finds a dead body and a loaded pistol, but before anyone can take a step into the room, they are captured by Shan Yu, another Other who traps them in a net. Chapter 3 - "Yggdrasil" Though those in the net attempt to escape, they are captured and subdued by Mariska, while The Batman Who Laughs and Necalli capture the others. Everyone wakes up in a holding cell guarded by Tarn, a former associate of Megatron who is unhappy to see him. Tarn explains that the two groups will be divided into those who will undergo breaking in order to serve the Others, and those who will be hunted down for sport. Everyone is rendered unconscious by sleeping gas and split up. Those chosen to be soldiers wake up completely power-drained and strapped to tables, where Mariska greets them, acompanied by Thor. She frees them from their bonds and encourages them to move on out of the room to begin their training. As they do, they find themselves in a forest during a storm, fighting a masked man similar to Jason Voorhees. While some try to fight him, others flee, finding themselves in an empty mall or in a city overrun by diseased monsters. Akande and Dhaos manage to ambush Mariska in the mall, while Medb arrives in the city to aid the others. Furious, Mariska unleashes a massive attack that uses up all lands in Psychadelia, but in doing so allows the group use of their powers. They are able to defeat her and break free of her prison, finding they'd been asleep in the holding cell the entire time. Meanwhile, those who are hunted wake up in the city park, where Drei and Acht attack. Bossk is killed by Drei and devoured by Necalli, but the others manage to escape, finding a detour left for them by The Batman Who Laughs. He speaks rather cryptically, but sends them to a crate of weapons to help them fight back. The team tries to fight off Necalli, but get a surprise helping hand from Slipknot, who survived the trap. Shan Yu attacks Will, only to be stopped by Pheros. Final Chapter - "Veritate" Suddenly, everyone's bracelets sound off, and players are informed that they must go to a specified location to begin the final stage of the game. The group is instructed to go to a shrine, where they find Kokichi has wandered off. They don't pay it much mind, however, as they discover all their weaponry waiting for them. With the bracelets giving them the final command to survive, they fall off, freeing everyone of their forbidden actions and returning full power to them. Now back to full strength, the group decides to head out and hunt down the other teams in an ambush. However, they are quickly met by the Others, who reveal their leader: the angel Yggdrasil. He introduces himself by dropping Kokichi's bloody corpse to the ground, and then incinerates a number of the group wity no remorse. The Riders then arrive, and a battle breaks out that kills both Mariska and Slipknot, with one final revelation that Cole is an imposter by the name of Doopliss. Epilogue Details In the middle of the fight, everything suddenly freezes, save for Thor, who congratulates those still standing. He says he has seen all he needs to, then snaps his fingers. Everything goes black for a moment, and a figure appears, Catherine Chun's AI, who is revealed to be The Overseer. She declares the test was a success and all who survived passed. As she vanishes, the world changes. Everyone comes to in individual pods, stepping out to meet a girl they knew: Marian Slingeneyer. Thor tells them all that they are worthy of becoming members of the Revanchist, and all memories finally come back. Everyone in the group had just underwent a test to see if they were worthy of working for the Revanchist, with Thor, Larxene, and Isa (who is revealed to actually be Saix) overseeing everything from within. Monokuma arrives and informs everyone that those who failed to pass were returned home with adjusted memories, though hints a select few may have been detained for future use. Letting the group recover from the simulation, their next step is to meet Revan himself, and the Multiverse will never be the same. Trivia * This event is considered a prequel to the Flashpoint Trilogy, chronologically taking place before Right Hand of the Magic God. * Dead or Lie features a few similarities to School Daze, particularly the participants being under the watch of an enigmatic character known as The Overseer, and the use of bracelets to participate in The Overseer's scheme. In a nod to the Ambidex Game, the prologue had characters choose either A or B on their bracelets. * Though it is not confirmed, it is strongly implied that the Space Phantom's forbidden action was that he must not witness violence. This is a nod to the first death in [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Danganronpa_3:_The_End_of_Hope%27s_Peak_High_School Danganronpa 3: Future Arc], where forbidden action bracelets originated from. ** Even the name of the event is based directly on Danganronpa 3, taken from the anime's first opening. * The dead Rider in the factory is never mentioned by name, but the description of her appearance suggests that she is Alita Tiala. * The areas visited in Psychadelia during Chapter Three are references to three zombie-related areas in main events: the forest is a reference to the final chapter of Monokuma's Awakening, the mall is a reference to the second chapter of Monokuma Rising, and the ruined city is a reference to the Las Vegas featured in ''The Ties That Bind''. * Dead or Lie is currently the longest main event in terms of time it has taken to complete, having gone on longer than The Time Crisis. Category:Games Category:Dead or Lie